


shine star and...blood？who knows.

by CNorten



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten
Summary: 是大纲，ooc，我这边先存个档，以后会慢慢写落魄吸血鬼伯爵RAx普通打工仔（？）莉等我忙完可能会展开写标题我瞎写的
Relationships: Richard Ashcroft/Liam Gallagher (Oasis)
Kudos: 1





	shine star and...blood？who knows.

RA是落魄的吸血鬼伯爵，现代社会迫于生计，于是找了份在酒吧的工作，有时候人手不够的话会去唱唱歌

然后就认识莉啦，那个混在酒吧的小年轻，每次都喝的烂醉，以至于酒吧关门没人的时候他得扛着莉出门

莉特喜欢和RA唠嗑，因为他觉得RA比他哥明事理多了，然后每次就唠唠叨叨一大堆他的烦心事，有时候会说一些开心的事，不过大部分都是烦心事啦

RA觉得莉这个小孩儿挺有意思的，就耐着性子和他唠，有时候会分享他的事，有次听了他的经历忍不住骂现代人怎么这么恶劣...以前人与人相处哪有这样的，然后被莉吐槽了你是老不死嘛怎么老爱说些过去的事

RA才想起来自己不应该和一个人类互动这么密切，不过还是会听莉碎碎念，只是没以前说的那么多了

莉在这个酒吧里找了份工作，想着这样就可以天天和RA一起工作啦，虽然主要是想让他听自己碎碎念，而且可以逃开那些他不想见到的人

找了份工作嘛，然后正好赶上人手不够，莉就被安排去唱歌啦

虽然很老套但就是，你知道的那样

不过RA还是和莉保留着一定的社交距离，但有时候会送给他一点自己的唱片（虽然有些莉卖了吧）

两人从只是聊生活破事的闲聊对象变成了真正的朋友

嘿理查，我想去你家玩。莉有天突然问能不能去RA家玩，毕竟是朋友嘛互相串串门挺正常，但RA不同意

莉当时喝大了有点生气，就直接连工作都不管跑了，不过感谢快到下班点了，RA就和老板请了假然后去追莉，他无视了观众们的抱怨声

他最后找到莉了，在河边，莉就站在河岸上扔石子

莉就开始骂啊，你为什么不让我去我们不是朋友嘛balabalabala

RA也很无奈啊他总不能带他去自己住的地方吧，实际上他住的地方还挺豪华的，固定资产毕竟是

最后无奈只能带他去啦，去了把莉吓了一跳。你特么这么有钱还打什么工，我要不到你家来干保洁算了。莉吐槽了句，把RA逗笑了

莉闹腾够了，就睡着了，正好躺在RA大腿上，长长的眼睫毛一眨一眨的

RA内心警铃大作，他好久没进食了。现在吸血鬼都吃番茄酱垫肚子了（。）

然后他就把莉放到沙发上盖好毯子然后跑厨房去拿番茄酱了

回来的时候看到莉迷迷糊糊躺在沙发上在那儿揉眼睛，看样子可能醒酒了

理查你在吃番茄酱？你是吸血鬼吗直接吃番茄酱？莉灵魂发问直中中心

RA摇了摇头，他怕莉知道真相后就不愿意和他做朋友啦

不过莉早就知道这事啦，于是就主动跑到RA身边说他早知道这事啦，他那个尖尖的牙之前不小心擦到过他手指，结果接着流血了，还有好几次莉都看到RA在那里狂吞番茄酱，然后有几次还把自己呛着了

你眼前就有个移动大血带，不要可浪费啦，大傻瓜！莉拉了拉领口，给RA了机会，RA就emmm，总之挺紧张，然后就emm你知道的（。

然后两个人抱着躺在沙发上一觉睡到天亮，起来后莉还问RA怎么不害怕太阳

RA：毕竟贵族血统，虽然落魄了但摆在那里呢

TBC.


End file.
